thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Ted
Ted, formerly named D199 and nicknamed "Spamcan" and "Old Reliable", is a diesel who works on the North Western Railway. Bio In 1967, he along with Bear (then named D7101) first arrived on Sodor. He soon made himself an enemy of the steam engines when he claimed that "steam engines spoil our image". However, The next day, he ironically failed with a train of oil-tankers at a signal box, blocking the crossing. Henry, whose regulator had already jammed, came to help. However, after D7101's ejector leaked, making him unable to pull his passenger train, Henry was asked to help him as well. Henry, with some help from 7101, was still able to move and bravely pulled 199, the oil-tankers and the passengers to the next station. Donald and Flying Scotsman were at the station to take thier trains. Donald took the tankers while Flying Scotsman, to the delight of the passengers, took the passenger train. The Fat Controller was not impressed, and Diesel 199 was soon sent home in disgrace while Diesel 7101 was given a second chance and was bought by the North Western Railway and renamed Bear. Decades later in 2014, D199 was given a second chance on Sodor. Although he had changed his views on steam engines, the other engines didn't trust him. When he was given a job of hauling tankers, his driver told him he didn't have enough fuel to continue the journey. D199 insisted that since the tankers were unmarked, they were likely carrying fuel that they could use to fill his tank. His driver filled his tank and tried to move on, but he stalled and his engine began smoking. He also began to hallucinate. The Fat Controller told him that the tankers were filled with beer, much to the diesel's embarrassment and the hilarity of Henry and James. After having his diesel tank cleaned out, D199 attempted to help Donald and Douglas, but stubbornly refused. However, when the Scottish Twins later got stuck on a collapsing bridge, he came to their rescue. Although he was able to save the twins, the bridge finally collapsed under him and D199 fell to the water below. Donald and Douglas were happy that he saved them, but felt guilty for being so rude to him. D199 was eventually fished out of the river and was awarded by the Fat Controller by being purchased for the North Western Railway and given a new name, which was Ted. Basis Ted is based on a BR Class 46 "Peak" 1Co-Co1. The Class 46s never made it up to D199. They were numbered between D138-D193. Three of these engines are preserved. Personality When Ted first came to Sodor, he was nasty and rude, believing steam engines to be outdated, and was sent away in disgrace. When Ted returned to Sodor, he became a lot kinder and now believed steam engines to be useful too, despite some engines holding a grudge against him for his past acts. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 2 * Old Reliable * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom Season 3 * The Devious Diesel (cameo) Season 5 * Ivo Hugh's Safari (cameo) Specials * The Most Famous Engine (Part 2 only) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails NWR Origins Season 2 * A True Diesel (appears in stock footage, cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Escape (cameo) * Super Rescue (as D199) Voice Actor * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode XIII-present RWS Appearances D199 only appeared in the story "Super Rescue" from the book Enterprising Engines. Trivia * D199 and Bear and the only engines who have a different colored face in their merchandise. * He didn't appear much because his WildnorWester model kept malfunctioning. Because of this, his Sodor Workshops model was used in The Engines of Sodor Finale. * T1E2H3 uses his model as Darby in the NWR Origins episode, Great Western End. Category:Diesels Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:Characters Category:The Mainland Category:Awdry Characters Category:Characters Who Have Been Renamed